Invisible
by The Scheming Turtle
Summary: Italy wondered why no one ever saw his brother. And why he was the only one that believed in Romano. (Now like a collection of drabbles. Open to new chapter suggestions.)
1. Chapter 1

Invisible

* * *

"Germany! Germany!" Italy called out, trying to get his attention.

The blonde turned around. "Yes, Italy?" Germany asked impatiently.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, Romano!" The exited Italian gestured to the air next to him.

"... Romano?" Germany was confused. Had Italy made up an imaginary brother?

He watched as Italy made odd motions and said something about 'hug therapy'.

The German sighed and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Japan was walking through his garden when Italy ran up to him.

"Can I help you?" Japan questioned. He was polite to Italy even though he had somewhere to be right now.

"Meet my brother, Romano!"

Japan stared at Italy while Italy watched Japan; expecting him to say something. "Italy, there is no one there." Japan carefully broke the news to him.

"That's what everyone says!"

* * *

"Romano, why won't anyone believe me?" Italy talked to his invisible brother.

"No! Of course they like you! You just need to talk to them more." He continued; smiling at the air in front of him.

Nearby, England was in the bushes, attempting to spy on the enemy.

"Why is he having a conversation with nothing?" England mused to himself quietly. The events playing out in front of him were definitely a bit weird.

Italy continued to talk to his nonexistent brother, Romano, while England silently watched.

* * *

"Germany, do you know why Italy has been acting... odd lately?" Japan walked into Germany's office.

"He claims to have a brother that only he can see." He answered not even looking up from the paperwork.

"Why does Italy have an imaginary brother though?"

Germany finally looked up from the desk and at his visitor. "I don't know. Perhaps you should ask someone else. Italy stayed with Austria when he was younger, maybe start there."

* * *

And so Japan, somehow, found himself at Austria's house.

"May I ask why you've come to visit?"

"I have come to ask a question about Italy." Japan answered. The silence that followed afterward turned awkward so he decided to ask the question. "Why does Italy have an invisible brother named Romano?"

"Oh, Romano. Italy was having a hard time coping with Holy Rome's disappearance, so he created an imaginary brother. Romano's just a hallucination." Austria walked over to his piano. "It's nothing to be worried about."

* * *

"Italy, we need to talk." Germany said to Italy.

"What do you need to talk about? If Romano said something bad, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Did he ever stop smiling?

"About Romano... he doesn't exist. There is no Romano, Italy." Sure, he could've said it gentler, but it's not like he's had much experience with delusional countries that have imaginary friends. Well... England doesn't count.

Germany sighed. "Romano doesn't exist. He's just a part of your imagination."

"What?"

The smile finally fell as Germany left him alone. He knew that Italy probably needed time alone to think about things.

* * *

A/N: My first Hetalia fic, yay! Honestly, kinda hard to write but I _think_ it came out alright. I didn't trust myself to write the character's verbal... tics? Is that the right word? Anyways, I hope I kept everyone in character. And, for the record, Romano is one of my favorite characters so I have no clue where such a sad idea came from.

And, because I haven't went through anywhere_ near_ a majority of the Hetalia stories, I don't know if this idea has already been done. If it has, please let me know.

Oh, and I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Italy sat on his bed (the bed he usually shared with Romano) looking at a painting. It was one he had painted of him and Romano. Together. But Romano isn't real, is he? Well, that's what Germany said. Japan backed him up on it.

But Romano had been so real. He had so personality. Too much for an imaginary friend. Right? That's what Italy would like to think. But it's hard to when everyone tells him the opposite.

Ever since Germany told him the news (a couple days ago) Romano's been fading. Now Romano seems like a ghost. You can't see him but you swear he's there. That whisper of a cuss word and that tiny flash of movement out of your peripheral vision. That's all that's left of him.

Italy wonders how this happened. Japan had told Italy the story that Austria had told him. That Romano was a hallucination made up to help deall with the loss of Holy Rome. Yeah, Romano had helped but he was more than that, right?

None of this maks sense any more for Italy. He missed Romano even if no one else could see him.

He sighs and lays down on the bed, cuddling with the pillow Romano had used. But he didn't really use it, did he?

Italy gets up from the bed and leaves the room. It's too empty without Romano. He walks down the hall to Germany's room and enters.

The German is in bed reading a book. Without hesitation, Italy pounces into the bed before Germany has time to react.

"Italy, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to be alone. I don't have Romano anymore so I came to you." He answered while snuggling into the blanket. "Can I stay?"

"I suppose so. Just don't be loud." Germany soon heard light snoring coming from Italy.

He reached over and turned the lamp off. Then, Germany went to sleep himself. Although it was hard since Italy has a tendency to cuddle. But, after being told the harsh truth, he needed a cuddle.

* * *

A/N: This was originally meant to be just a one-shot but I decided to go head and write the aftermath. But this is definately the last part. I couldn't just leave Italy without a happy ending, could I?

Also, I've decided that I'm going to try to do Hetalia one-shot requests. I want to write more Hetalia but a plot bunny hasn't attacked me yet. So, just send me an idea (private message or review) and I'll see if I can do it. I'd rather not do romance beyond cuddles and kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sometime between when Italy introduced Romano to Germany and Japan, and when he was told Romano didn't exist)

Italy strolled through the store, looking for the perfect ingredients to make the perfect pasta. "Romano, which tomatoes should we get?" He asked while happily ignoring the curious looks he was getting from fellow customers.

"Those look great!" Italy exclaimed to his imaginary brother.

"Yo, Italy! What're you doing here?" America basically ran up to the... brothers?

"I'm buying ingredients for pasta! What are you doing here? I thought you only ate fast food!"

"I'm here with Canadia getting stuff for pancakes!" He motioned to empty space to him. "This is my brother, Canadia."

"There's nobody there. But this is my brother, Romano!" He quickly dismissed Canada. Perhaps America had inherited England's talent for seeing imaginary creatures?

"What do you mean? Canada's here, I don't see your brother!"

"My brother's right there!" Italy waved to the air.

"And my brother's right here!"

The shoppers started to gather around. They took pictures and videos of the two crazy people arguing about invisible brothers. It was clear that both were hallucinating; neither one had a brother where they were pointing to.

* * *

Canada sighed and watched the scene. America was yelling at Italy who was currently waving a white flag (where did he even get that?).

He looked down at the basket he was holding. It was filled with syrup and other things to make pancakes with. Now if he could convince his brother to leave the matter alone and come to the check-out line. Even without this holdup it was going to take forever; the cashier was a Spaniard.

"Who are you?" Canada glaced down at his polar bear that he was holding.

"I'm Canada." He answered with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I lied. This is the last chapter. TotalFangirl985782 gave me this idea. I know it's not the longest (understatement) but I especially like the ending. Did anyone get the German Simulation reference? I just watched that episode today so I couldn't resist!

Remember, I'm taking one-shot requests for Hetalia. Full details on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Takes place during/after England's spying in the first chapter)

"I don't know why he's talking to a imaginary friend, Flying Mint Bunny." England's magical friends had come to visit him while he spyed on this odd act of insanity.

"Romano, don't talk about Germany like that! He's a really good friend!" Italy told 'Romano'. "Do you need more hug therapy?"

"'Hug therapy'? What is he talking about, Tinkerbell?"

"What do mean there's someone in the bushes, Romano?" Oh, no. Since when did hallucinations know that? "Let's go look. Maybe it's a kitty!"

The bushes were suddenly parted to reveal England. "Ahhh, it's England! I surrender!" Italy screamed and started to wave around a white flag.

"Who's Romano?" Curiosity always wins, it seems.

"Romano's my brother! Say 'hello' Romano!" He paused his flag waving to talk to Romano.

"Can you believe that, Flying Mint Bunny? Italy has imaginary friends!" England laughed.

"Romano's not imaginary!" England ignored Italy and continued laughing with Flying Mint Bunny and a supposed unicorn.

That went on until Germany showed up, shooting at England. He quickly left.

"Germany! England told me Romano doesn't exist. And did you know he has imaginary friends?"

"Italy, Englands a hypocrite."

* * *

A/N: Well, I lied, again. But honestly, this is probably the last chapter. I know this isn't the best but I thought it was funny. I'm open to suggestions on what to do with this. If you have any suggestions, send them my way. If no one has any ideas, I'll probably leave it at this. Unless I come up with a good idea on my own.

Remember, I'm taking one-shot requests for Hetalia. Full details on my profile.


End file.
